The True Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears
by AngelElric05
Summary: This is the story of Goldilocks told from the bears point of veiw.


**The true story of Goldilocks and the three bears**

If you know the story of Goldilocks, then what you just read was nothing short of a far fetched tale. You see Goldilocks was actually a very rich spoiled girl who lived with her servants the three bears. Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Baby Bear. Goldilocks always bossed the bears around, and made them do all the house work. Poor bears never got a one little 5-minute break. One day Goldilocks said she wanted three bowls of cream of wheat for breakfast. One served hot, anther served cold, and the third served just right. After that Goldilocks wanted to sit in her three favorite chairs. The big hard one, the soft medium, and the little one that was just right. After sitting she wanted to take a nap in her three beads. The large hard bed, the very soft bed, and the last bed that was just right.

"Before I have my breakfast, sit time, and my nap I'm going for a walk in the woods. And when I come back everything better ready!"

"Yes master." Answered the three bears.

"Cause if you don't do as I say, by the time I get back. I'll sell baby bear to the zoo. Make mama bear into a new fur coat with matching hat and gloves. And I'll make papa bear into a rug." With that said and done, Goldilocks left her house, and the three bears stood there and shook with fear.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE ZOO!" cried Baby Bear.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE MADE INTO A COAT!" screamed Mama Bear.

"AND THERE IS NO WAY I'LL BE TURNED INTO A RUG, JUST LIKE MY FATHER!" shouted Papa Bear.

"Mommy Daddy please we have to do something. I'm so sick and tired of doing all her work."

"Don't worry son I'll think of something." Said Papa Bear.

Papa bear thought very hard on what he was going to do, while Mama and baby got Goldilocks' things set up her for her return. Finally Papa bear had an idea. Mama, Baby, and he were going to try and scare Goldilocks out of her home, and after words the bears would be free at last.

Goldilocks was finally home from her walk, and to her delight everything was set up the way she wanted it. The cream of wheat, the seats, the beds, everything was just right.

"My my you did well," said Goldilocks," Oh to bad about the new coat and rug."

Mama looked a little nerves as did Baby bear, but Papa bear told firm, and ready with his plan.

"Madam," started Papa bear.

"Yes.." sighed Goldilocks.

"I was wondering," continued Papa bear," why are you always so mean to us, and making us do all you're work?"

"Because I am a HUMAN and you three are just little bears, with hardly any brains." The young girl answered with a sneer.

"But my lady did you forget we bears have HUGE teeth that can crush bones into pieces, and claws that can rip the skin off you're body."

Goldilocks was very scared now. She feared for her life now.

"They...they...do?" asked the frighten child.

"Yes they do!" said Papa bear as he bared his giant white teeth and acted like he was getting ready to bite her. Goldilocks ran away from Papa, but only to find Mama lashing her claws at the little blond girl, and Baby bared his teeth and lashed his claws at her. Goldilocks ran out the door, and into the nearest, and in a fright. The bear family was very happy that the little blond terror was finally gone and out of they're fur.

Some time had past before the bears heard anything about that brat Goldilocks. They had found out when Goldilocks got the village she told everyone about the bears in the woods attacking her. But she forgot to say to them was the bears were her servants, and she had been mistreating them. The villagers made her tale so far fetched that they gave her a book deal, and the book was nothing short of a pack of lies.

Now because of this people in storybooks fear bears. And make them out to be the bad guys.

THE END

By: Lauren Thompson

This is something I wrote in my writing class. The assignment was to tell a fairy tale at a different point of view from another character, and to just have fun with it. Plz r and r


End file.
